


Barba

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Strange love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Marcus si è lasciato crescere la barba.Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomORIGINALE; F/M; romantic fluffPrompt: Beards
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Strange love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595014





	Barba

Barba

Marcus socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi color pece e si passò la mano sulla barbetta dorata che gli stava crescendo sul viso.

“Sei sicura che mi stia bene? Non sono mai stato un appassionato delle barbe” borbottò.

Talya si sollevò uno dei due gambaletti che le stringevano le gambe lisce.

“Ti trovo ‘di-vi-no’” scandì. Lo raggiunse, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi, sporcando la punta di una delle due ballerine dorate, e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia. “Ti fa sembrare un vero macho sexy”.

Marcus ridacchiò, guardandola fargli l’occhiolino.

Le strinse il fianco facendola aderire al suo corpo muscoloso e le posò un bacio sul collo. Col naso spinse uno dei due codini ramati di lei.

“Se non dovessi uscire, vorrei vedere le prove” sussurrò roco. Le mordicchiò l’orecchio e la sentì ridacchiare.

Le iridi ambrate di lei divennero liquide.

Talya disse: “Oh, al ritorno con piacere. Se non sei troppo stanco”.

Marcus la baciò con foga, sentendo il sapore del lucidalabbra alle ciliegie di lei sulla bocca.

Talya si staccò, riprendendo fiato e gli passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, sentendoli morbidi.

“Non sono mai stanco per te” disse Marcus. Le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Talya gli sorrise.

“Lo so” gli rispose.

[204].


End file.
